The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Helichrysum plant, botanically known as Helichrysum petiolare and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Weshechrsisti’.
The new Helichrysum plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Helichrysum petiolare ‘Ung Heli 04’, not patented. The new Helichrysum plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single plant of ‘Ung Heli 04’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Worms, Germany in June, 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Helichrysum plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Worms, Germany since August, 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Helichrysum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.